A phototherapy device generally comprises a light-emitting device including e.g. one or more light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or a laser for causing a light induced effect e.g. in a skin layer or in a muscle area of a subject that is treated, by illuminating or irradiating the skin with light emitted from the light-emitting device. Effectiveness of such treatment may at least partly depend on the amplitude of the light output or irradiance and of the total dose of light energy applied. For practical and functional reasons, it is often desired that phototherapy devices are wearable on the skin to have a maximum efficiency and also maximum comfort for the user wearing the phototherapy device.
US-20050182460-A1 discloses a light therapy device which is provided with a housing unit and a LED pad. The LED pad comprises a flexible base, an LED array and a back support member. The flexible base includes a plurality of apertures, each aperture dimensioned to receive a single LED therein. The flexible base may be made of a material having elastic yield, and more preferably, is made of a flexible foam. The elastic nature of the base allows the flexible pad to conform to the shape of the treatment area, providing a comfortable fit for the user. Except for the apertures for receiving the LEDs, the upper surface of the LED pad is flat. When this flat surface is brought in contact with the skin, a reduced breathability of the skin becomes a concern and may be a source of irritation of the skin.
WO 2008/144157 A1 discloses a light therapy cap insert for low level light therapy of the hair/scalp, comprising an array of wide-angle emission surface-emitting LEDs combined with a light emitter-scalp separation layer consisting of bristles under laying the LED array in a suitable pattern to maintain adequate separation for the individual LED beams to diverge adequately to achieve uniform illumination. The separation layer includes a plurality of openings oriented relative to the LEDs.